In its patent application FRO6/08599, filed on 2 Oct. 2006, the applicant described (see FIGS. 1 to 3 appended) a nacelle 1 for an aircraft engine comprising an air intake structure 3 designed to be mounted upstream of a mid-structure 5, said air intake structure 3 comprising in particular:                an external wall 7 incorporating a lip 9 and designed to be mounted movably with respect to said mid-structure 5 between a rear position (FIG. 2) and a front position (FIG. 3),        a partition 11 defining a deicing compartment 13 in said lip 9,        at least one deicing manifold 15 extending in said compartment 13, and        at least one duct 17 for supplying hot air to said manifold 15, which duct is designed to be connected in a fixed manner to said mid-structure 5.        
In order to seal the deicing compartment 13 when the external wall 7 is in the rear position (FIG. 2), that is to say in the normal operating position, it is necessary to provide seals 19a, 19b secured to the upper and lower parts of the partition 11.
In practice, the sealing obtained with these seals is not completely satisfactory: the successive opening and closing of the external wall 7, required for maintenance operations, have the effect of modifying the positioning and the shape of this seal, with the result that in time leaks of deicing hot air have a tendency to appear between the compartment 13 and the region 21 of the air intake structure 1 situated downstream of the partition 11.
The intake of deicing hot air in this region 21 is not desirable since it risks damaging certain equipment, in particular electrical and electronic equipment, situated in this region.
Document FR2757823 discloses the principle of a pipe for supplying hot air to a deicing compartment, comprising a part mounted on the fixed mid-structure of the nacelle and a part mounted on the movable air intake structure, these two pipe parts being connected in a disconnectable manner to one another.
Although it makes it possible to overcome the aforementioned sealing problem, this device of the prior art has the disadvantage of substantially increasing the weight of the movable part of the air intake structure.